The present invention belongs to the general field of photographic recording and relates particularly to a continuous photosensitive support a first and second area of which have been successively and respectively exposed, with a view to undergoing printing, to the action of a first and a second primary light image, these first and second light images being respectively carriers, through their spatial distribution of brillancy, of a first and a second set of semantic elements reproduced on the support by printing.
The whole of the semantic elements of an image being defined as that of the discernible elements represented by this image, it is known at the present time, in the field of image reproduction, to superimpose two sets of different semantic elements by total overprinting or to pass from one to the other with dissolving or fading.
The superimposition of two sets of different semantic elements may be achieved, on an area of a photosensitive support, in a relatively easy way, simply by printing the same area of this support successively by a first and by a second light image.
On the other hand, passing with dissolving from one set of semantic elements to another cannot, in the present state of the technique, be achieved directly on a photosensitive support. More exactly, the attainment of a dissolving effect between two images requires at present the use of image projection, the dissolve appearing solely between two light images projected successively onto a screen and thus only developing in time.
It is known for example how to achieve a lap dissolve between two fixed images resulting from the projection, onto a screen and by means of two projectors, of two slides. The dissolve is obtained by progressive extinction of the first projector and a synchronized and complementary increase of the power of the second projector.
It is also known how to achieve lap dissolves in cinematographic technique, by superimposing, on each of a number of frames, two images printing the film in a different way, with a brilliancy respectively decreasing and increasing. The dissolving effect only appears at projection and results from the successive character of this projection for the whole of the frames.